Big Time Stalker
by CoverGirl7210
Summary: It was like any other day at the famous Palm Woods for Big Time Rush. None of the boys knew that there was about to be Big Time Trouble; when the new girl Nancy Clark decided to be with the love of her life whether he agreed to be hers or not, she was going to have James Diamond. I own nothing except the Nancy Clark character
1. Chapter 1

It was like any other day at the famous Palm Woods for Big Time Rush, Kendall was on a lunch date with his girlfriend Jo, Logan was getting tackled and kissed all over his cheeks by Camille, Carlos was yet again attempting to flirt with the Jennifer's, and James was busy tanning in a lawn chair absorbing the sweet heat and warmth of the radiating sun.

None of the boys knew that there was about to be Big Time Trouble; when the new girl Nancy Clark decided to be with the love of her life whether he agreed to be hers or not, she was going to have James Diamond.

Chapter 1

"James come on, we got to go!" Yelled Kendall.

They had been waiting for the tall brunette to re-emerge from the bathroom for thirty minutes now and Kendall was beginning to get very irritated. He looked towards his other two friends Carlos and Logan who were sitting next to one another at the kitchen table.

Logan had just finished eating his cereal and decided he would attempt to defuse the situation; he came up with three different ideas of what to do.

1. He would attempt to calm down a frustrated Kendall and continue waiting for James.

2. He would go pound on the bathroom door annoying James until he angrily opens the door to yell at him to stop, and then there was his third plan, the plan Logan figured would be the most probable answer and that was to have Carlos kick down the bathroom door and Logan and Kendall would drag James out.

Logan decided that he would first attempt to calm Kendall down.

"Kendall just calm down we all know how James can be" Logan immediately regretted his statement when he received a very angry and frustrated look from his friend.

"I know how James can be Logan!" yelled Kendall. Now Carlos joined in, Logan knew how much Carlos hated when the guys fought.

"Kendall just chill I'll go get James" Said Carlos as he heads towards the bathroom door "James!" he yells as he knocks on the door.

"What?" replied James's voice from the other side.

"Hurry the heck up!" Yelled Kendall, the bathroom door immediately opened revealing a dressed and ready James, his hair done in its usual fashion, his slim torso covered by a black tank top, his long legs in his usual tight jeans.

"What's your problem?" James asked walking past Carlos and taking a seat at the table.

"What's my problem? What's my PROBLEM?!" yelled Kendall causing a slight jump from James, who shot up from his seat, his hazel eyes shooting daggers at Kendall.

"If you have a problem then just say it!" James yelled back.

"Ok there's no need to fight" says Logan as he steps in between Kendall and James.

"Yeah" says Carlos.

Neither boy moves, causing Logan and Carlos to force them away from each other.

"Logan stop pushing me!" Yelled Kendall as Logan pushes him out of the apartment and into the hall, while Carlos attempts to pin James on the couch

"Carlos get off!" He yells as he thrashes around in an attempt to escape.

"Not until you calm down James!" Yells Carlos as he pushes all his weight down, pinning the pretty boy on his stomach.

"What the heck was that for?" Spat Kendall

"You and James were about to get into a stupid fight, just because James took a while getting ready"

Kendall began to settle down trying to understand what had made him freak out the way he did "I don't know why I got so mad" replies Kendall, Logan can detect the sadness in his voice.

"It's fine Kendall, but you should apologize to James" Kendall stared at Logan and slowly nodded his head in agreement

"Ok, I'm going to go see if Carlos has calmed James down" Says Logan as he enters the apartment not believing the sight he just walked into, Carlos had somehow pinned James down on the couch.

"Logan!" Yells James "Get Carlos off of me!" Logan stares at Carlos

"Not until you calm down!" he yells

"Carlos I swear if you don't get off of me in three seconds I'm going to destroy your stupid helmet!" Spat James.

Carlos's eyes widened at James's statement, but he refused to let the pretty boy up.

"Carlos you're making it worse!" Yells Logan making Carlos stare and James stop struggling and yelling; the boys stare at one another for a few seconds until Carlos reluctantly releases his hold on James and helps him to his feet.

"Ok" says Logan "I'll go get Kendall" Logan opens the apartment door allowing Kendall entry.

"James, I'm sorry I got so upset" says Kendall as he approached James; the room remained quiet as all the boys gazed up at an angry James.

"Whatever Kendall" says James as heads out of the apartment.

"You ok man?" asked Logan

"huh ... Oh yeah, perfect" says Kendall as he gazes towards the wide open door as a young woman appears wearing the ugliest sweater the boys have ever seen, she was wearing a pair of black slim jeans, her black hair pulled tightly into a ponytail, her chubby face was caked in all kinds of makeup, her brown eyes covered by eye glasses as big as that of Harry Potter's.

"Oh my God!" she screams when she catches the looks of the boys she has been obsessing over for a year now "Your Big Time Rush!" She yells as she enters the apartment.

"And you just entered our home" States Kendall in an annoyed tone, but the girl was either unmoved or didn't care.

"I am such a huge fan!"

"Thank you?" Logan reluctantly replies, he knows that there's something wrong with this girl and wants to get away from her as fast as possible. "Well I'm just going to go down to the pool to meet up with Camille" says Logan as he dashes past the girl and out the door.

"Yeah" says Kendall, he's beginning to get a creepy feeling from this girl " I have a lunch date with Jo" he says as he slowly walks out of the apartment leaving Carlos alone with strange girl.

"So you're a fan?" He asks he gets a strange feel from the girl, but hey that doesn't mean he can't be nice to her.

"Oh yeah!" She responds "I love all of you guys" She says "My names Nancy" She says offering her hand to Carlos.

"Carlos" he says as he shakes her hand.

"Oh trust me I know who you are" her eyes darting around the room as if she's searching.

"Ummm what are you doing? Asked Carlos

"Oh sorry, I was just wondering where James Diamond is?"

Carlos was shocked and a little worried "why are you looking for James?"

The girl didn't reply, but a sly smile began to form from her lips and Carlos decided then and there he was done talking

"Well I'm going to the pool" The girl still didn't reply, but slowly walked out, never turning her back, her eyes staring at Carlos as she leaves down the hallway.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Damn" says Nancy as she heads towards her apartment "I think they suspect something"

Nancy couldn't have that; she needed to stick to the plan, but how? Surely James's friends will warn him about her, especially Carlos, how could she be so stupid? No, she's come this far, there's no going back; she has to stick to the plan.

"Ok, I have to get James soon"

Carlos walked down to the pool and saw his friends; Kendall was eating in a cabana with Jo, Logan was getting slapped and kissed by Camille, and James was finishing up rubbing lotion on some girls back, he decided to go and flirt with the Jennifer's, but repeatedly got rejected earning him some laughs from Kendall, James, and Logan.

"Hey laugh now, but when BTR goes big I'll have three girlfriends!" yelled Carlos his statement only earning him more laughs from his friends until Kendall began checking his phone.

Kendall had to stop laughing at his Latino friend to check his vibrating phone, he'd received a text from Gustavo.

"Dogs studio NOW!"

"Uh oh" thought Kendall, Gustavo sounds beyond mad he looked at Jo and could tell she knew he had to go.

"It's fine Kendall" said Jo as she gives him a hug and smiles

"Thanks Jo you're the best" replies Kendall he and Jo do the annual goodbye kiss and he heads towards Logan and Camille.

"Logan, Gustavo wants us at the studio"

"Ok" says Logan as he gets up from his chair "bye Camille."

The two friends head to inform Carlos and James.

"Hey Logan, could you go tell James and I'll tell Carlos? Asks Kendall

"Sure buddy, but I'm sure James is over it by now" he says as he heads in James's direction.

"Carlos we gotta go!" Yells Kendall Carlos stares in confusion.

"Where are we going?" He asks

"Gustavo wants us in the studio" replied Kendall

"Coming" says Carlos as he stands next to the tall blonde "Where's James and Logan?" he asks

"Logan's getting James" says Kendall, but when he spots Logan walking towards the two with no sign of James he begins to think the worst "Where's James?"

"He said he was going up to the apartment to change and that he would hurry so you wouldn't freak out"

Kendall's smile drooped low; he knew James was still upset with him! Why shouldn't he be?

James had decided that he didn't want to go Rocque Records all sweaty and gross, so he was going to hurry up and change.

Once James reached the apartment he quickly tore through his closet grabbing a simple shirt and a pair of dark blue skinny jeans then he quickly took the comb through his hair and sprayed his body with Cuda man spray

"Perfect" James stated as he smiled at his reflection and headed out the door to meet his friends.

The moment James left the apartment he felt as if he was being watched; he couldn't shake the feeling and began to run towards the elevator. James looked over his shoulder to see nothing but an empty hallway, but the next thing he knew he was laying on the floor, a woman lies in front of him.

"Sorry" says James as he helps the stranger to her feet; as he helped her up he could have sworn she smiled at him.

"It's fine" she says "Of anyone in the world to smack in to, I would take James Diamond any day" James couldn't help but smile.

"I'm Nancy" she says as she extends her hand out to James

"I'm James" he says and gives her the famous James Diamond smile; "good" she thought "His friends haven't told him about me."

"Oh man I got to go!" says James as he runs past the girl, only to be tackled to the ground.

"Hey!" yells James as he attempts to get the girl off his back.

"Sorry, but you're just so… so… well you know!" says Nancy

"Thanks, but I really have to go" James protests

"this is too perfect" Thought Nancy, she has James right where she wants him, now all that's left is to keep the pretty boy quiet and secure him in her apartment.

Nancy began to dig into her jacket pocket in search of the silver roll of duct tape, but found nothing but lint, realizing she had nothing that would keep James silent or restricted with her, she reluctantly moved and allowed him to his feet

"Sorry, I guess I got lost in the whole "Huge Fan" thing."

James stares at her for a moment trying to decide what he should respond

"It's fine, I'm used to it" replied James as he hurried towards the elevator. "What the heck?" He thought.

Kendall, Carlos, and Logan had been waiting for James in the lobby for ten minutes until the elevator dinged and out came James.

"Sorry guys, I got stuck in the hallway with this crazy fan"

"It's fine, but we better get moving!" Says Kendall as they all race towards the limo and drive off to Rocque Records.

"Dogs!" Yelled Gustavo

"We know, we know" says Kendall

"What took you guys so long?" asked Kelly

"Oh, well it's my fault" said James "you see I was in the hallway when this strange girl came and …

Gustavo didn't let James finish

"I don't care what took you dogs so long, but I do care about our newest album so get in the studio!" yelled Gustavo, the boys all hurried into the studio and began singing.

"Man" said Carlos as he rubs his sore neck "I'm so glad that's over"

"Gustavo was in a really bad mood today" Says Logan

"Uh, heck yeah he was" States James

"Well it's all over now" Says Kendall turning to face his three friends. He was reluctant to face James and wouldn't look the brunette in the eye.

Logan was the first to speak "So now what should we do?"

"Oh we could have a little swirly slide action!" says Carlos

"And we could play a little air hockey" says James as he smiles towards his friends.

The boys entered the empty apartment and began lounging on the couch.

"So when do Katie and Ms. Knight get back?" Asks Logan

"I'm not sure" says Kendall "They went out to a mother-daughter retreat or something, so it could be at least a few days"

"I'm gonna go down swirly, wanna come James?" Asks Carlos

James just nods and follows Carlos towards the slide.

"Hey James, did that crazed fan you talked about talk to you?" He asked

"Yeah she talked and then she tackled me in the hallway" replies James.

Now Carlos was getting worried, not only had this girl just walked into their home and searched for James, but she also tackled him in the middle of the hallway!

"Something's not right about her James"

James just stared at Carlos but didn't say a word.

"I mean it James! That strange girl just walked into our apartment and began searching for you"

James's eyes grew wide in shock. "How do you know she was searching for me?"

"She asked me where you were, and when I asked why she was searching for you, she stared and made a creepy smile as she slowly backed out into the hallway, she never even turned around James"

James couldn't believe what he was hearing, first he feels someone watching him then he "accidentally" runs into this strange girl who happens to get lost in a moment and pins him to the ground?

"What was her name?" James asks hoping that Carlos says anything but the one name he was told earlier today.

"Nancy" Says Carlos "Her name was Nancy."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"Crap!" Yells Nancy as she throws object after object on the ground. "I had him! I freaking had James!"

She quickly raises her hands to her face and begins slapping her cheeks.

"How could I be so stupid?"

She knows by now that James definitely knows something's up, that there's something wrong with new girl.

"I have to get him alone again" says Nancy as she pulls out a photo of James singing at a concert "James Diamond, you're mine."

The next morning James had made sure to wake up earlier than the rest of his friends to get ready for the day and maybe hit the gym, he wasn't sure he wanted to go alone after the encounter with the strange girl in the hallway, but he was James Diamond, the pretty boy and driven one in Big Time Rush who certainly wasn't afraid to be alone.

"I'm going" states James as writes a note to his friends and heads out the door.

Logan was the second to awaken, he hadn't slept well that night and he knew exactly what was bothering him "the new girl" he states as he enters the kitchen and begins pouring a box of cereal into a glass bowl.

"What is wrong with her?" He knows when someone's ill and she most defiantly is suffering from something, but he couldn't for the life of him figure out what.

As Logan walked to the table to sit down he noticed a piece of paper sitting there he quickly picked it up and began reading

"Guys went to the gym be back soon, James."

He went to the gym at 7:30 AM? Logan knows James goes to the gym and all, but he's never gone this early; he begins thinking back to last night and he noticed something, after Carlos and James had gone down the swirly slide James had seemed tense and a little startled.

"What did he and Carlos talk about?"

Logan decided that for the well-being of his friends he was going to wake Carlos and find out for himself. As Logan was about to enter Carlos and James's room he heard a knock on the door and headed to answer it, but soon regretted his decision once the visitor was identified, there standing at his door, was Nancy.

"Hello Logan" says Nancy with no emotion detected in her voice

"Hi Nancy, what are you doing here?" asks Logan

"Oh, well I realized something the other day" says Nancy attempting to hide her smile from Logan.

"Oh yeah?" Asks Logan. "Well um what was that?" He asks

Nancy just smiles "I noticed I only got to see three of you"

Logan bites down on his lip; he knows all too well who Nancy is talking about.

"Well maybe you can meet us all another time" says Logan as begins shutting the door, only to have Nancy's foot in the way.

"Now that's not very nice Logan" Says Nancy as she begins entering the apartment.

"Look you can't just enter our home without anyone's permission" says Logan proudly.

"But I just did" says Nancy unable to hide her smile any longer as she slowly approaches Logan.

"Lo ... Look you can get in a lot of trouble" says Logan, he knows he has to get Nancy out, but she seems determined not to leave!

"Which room is James's?" She asks, but all Logan does is stare "I said, which room is James Diamonds?" spats Nancy angrily as she approached Logan.

Carlos had been awakened from his corn dog dream when he heard a loud crash come from the kitchen, he quickly flew out the door into the kitchen to see Logan unconscious on the ground Nancy standing over him with a smirk on her face.

"Hello Carlos" She says as she begins to approach him "I hear you room with James"

Carlos knew this girl was crazy! He knew he had to get his friends out of the apartment, but how?

"Now" Asks Nancy as she steps directly in front of Carlos "Which room belongs to James?"

He had to think fast, Carlos knew that the only two people who would have a chance at taking this psycho down were James and Kendall, but he didn't see James in his bed when he headed into the kitchen and he'd never give this Nancy girl his best friend; Carlos had to think fast, Kendall! He could take her.

"James's room is the last door on the left"

Nancy smiles and quickly heads towards the room while Carlos bends down to check on Logan.

Kendall had been hearing voices coming from the kitchen and was about to go investigate when he heard a woman's voice asking for James's room.

"Great James has another psycho fan" Kendall quickly hid behind the door as he heard Carlos give the girl directions to his room. "Why did Carlos say this was James's room?!" Whispered Kendall as the door slowly began to open.

"James?" Asked a familiar female voice. "Where are you?"

The figure walks farther into the room while Kendall quickly sneaks out and locks the door behind him.

"Logan! Logan, please wake up!" Yelled Carlos as he cradles the young brainiacs head in his arms, he began to lose hope until he heard some slight mumbling and say Logan's eyes flutter open.

"Logan!" Says Carlos happily as he lifts him to his feet.

"Wha ... What happened?" He asks as begins to feel dizzy and pain erupts from his head "Did I hit something?" He asks

Carlos stares "No, I think that psycho girl Nancy hit you"

Logan slowly begins to remember the events of that morning and his brain quickly registers the situation. "She's after James!" He yells as he attempts to break free of Carlos's hold.

"What is going on?!" Yells a confused Kendall appearing from the hallway "What happened to Logan!?" He yells as he runs towards his hurt friend.

"I'm fine Kendall" Says Logan as he backs away from his friends.

"Kendall, where's Nancy?" Asks a worried Carlos

"I locked her in my bedroom when she came in"

"Guys we have to call James" Says Logan both boys nod in agreement and pull out their cell phones dialing James's number.

"Hello?" Asks James's voice on the other end of the line

"James we have a BIG problem" Says Kendall

"What did I do this time Kendall?"

"Nothing" responds Kendall a little hurt that James thought he had made his friends angry at him. "You didn't do anything wrong James"

"Ok, then what's the problem?"

Kendall quickly covered the end of the phone allowing James to hear "Should we tell him everything now or wait?" Both Logan and Carlos stare unsure of what to do.

"We should wait to tell him" Says Logan "We don't want James freaking out just yet"

Kendall nods and quickly removes his hand from the phone

"James, where are you?"

"What? Kendall what's going on?"

"James I'll explain everything soon, but for right now I need to know where you are"

"Fine, I'm just leaving the GYM and heading to the pool"

"We'll meet you outside" Says Kendall as he hangs up the phone.

"James is on his way back"

The boys all take in a breath of relief when they hear a loud bang of medal come from above them.

"Please tell me that she wasn't there the whole time" Says Carlos, Logan and Kendall share worried glances and quickly head out the door.

"We have to get to James before Nancy!" Yells Logan, as the three boy's race down the stairs.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

James had begun running after his phone call with Kendall.

"Why wouldn't he tell me what was wrong?" He yells as he crosses the street

"What could be so bad that Kendall couldn't tell me over the phone?" James is only a few blocks away from the Palm Woods and his friends.

The three boys entered the lobby all sweaty.

"Do you see her anywhere?" Asks Logan

"No and I don't see James anywhere!" Replies Carlos "What if she took James!" He cries

"No one took James guys"

Both boys turn towards their friend,

"James is probably almost here" Says Kendall a smile on his face.

Both Logan and Carlos seemed to feel slightly normal after hearing Kendall give them another one of his famous speeches.

The three boys had begun smiling and laughing as if nothing was wrong, but soon after, realization hit each and every one of them and they all sat down quietly, waiting for James.

Nancy had quickly realized she was locked in the wrong boy's bedroom, but she knew there was always other ways out. She had found the rooms air vent and happily climbed inside, heading straight for the three boys talking in the kitchen. She heard their phone conversation with James, and she now knew that her plan had become a race, she quickly headed towards the lobby, exited the vent, and was lying in wait for James to return, and this time, she made sure she had the duct tape.

James had just made it to the Palm Woods entrance when the strange girl who had tackled him earlier popped out from behind a bush, she attempted to pull James to the ground, but this time he had the upper hand and kicked her in the chest making her wince in pain and fall to the ground. James quickly opened the entrance door when his feet were pulled out from under him and James went crashing down face first on to the concrete.

Logan, Carlos, and Kendall were about to call James again when they saw their tall friend open the door to the Palm Woods, they all stood up and stared as Nancy appeared from behind him and pulled James's feet backwards causing him to fall.

"James!" All three boys yelled in unison as they all quickly ran to their fallen friend's aid.

"Logan you check on James!" Yelled Kendall, as he tackled and held Nancy in his arms.

"Get the heck off me!" She growled as she was kicking and began punching Kendall anywhere she could.

"Carlos help me!" yelled Kendall, Carlos quickly jumped into action and grabbed Nancy's flailing feet as Kendall grabbed hold of her arms holding them pinned to her sides.

"How's James?" Asked Carlos

Logan was petrified, yes he's the one who wanted so badly to be a doctor, but he always cracked when under pressure and seeing James, one of his three best friends, laying there unconscious was definitely a stressor.

"James is fine, he's just out cold" Responds Logan

"Well wake him up!" Yelled Kendall as Nancy began struggling even harder.

Logan just stared at Kendall, but he knew he was right, there was no way Logan could carry James, he nudged and shook James hoping the pretty boy would open his eyes.

"James come on" he said as he began shaking his friends entire body "Wake up!" James slowly came too, his eyes fluttering open to Logan's worried face.

"Logan?" he groggily asks

"Yeah James, it's me" He says offering his hand to James who reluctantly begins to stand; he turns to see Kendall and Carlos restraining his attacker.

"What is going on?" He asks his friends then he turns towards Nancy "Why do you keep attacking me?!" He asks angrily.

Nancy just stares back at James a sly smile raising her lips. "Because your mine" She says as she lunges out of Kendall's grip.

"James, run!" Yells Kendall

James quickly turns and runs through the Palm Woods door, Nancy not far behind, and Kendall, Logan, and Carlos in hot pursuit.

Nancy could tell by the way James was running that he was delirious and seriously dizzy, she knew she would be able to catch up to him no problem, but then how would she get him back to her apartment? She had to figure out a plan, she needed to lure James into a trap.

James had reached the door to his apartment by the time he realized Nancy was no longer chasing him.

"Where did she go?" If there was one thing he knew it was that Nancy was a psycho and wouldn't stop until she had him.

He quickly entered the apartment and locked the door behind him. James knew that his hair was a mess, but whose hair wouldn't be when a crazy psycho attacks you? He quickly walked into the bathroom in search of his lucky comb.

"That's weird" He states as his lucky comb has vanished from its rightful spot "Where is it?" He asks as he tears through the kitchen cabinets "Where is my LUCKY COMB!?"

Angrily James sits down on the couch his hair still a mess he attempts to run his fingers through the snarls. "My hair is lifeless" He states sadly, and then he remembered the first time he had met Nancy; he'd run into her and she tackled him in the hallway.

"I must have dropped it in the hallway!" Yells James as he unlocks the door and peers outside.

"No Nancy in sight" James smiles and heads out to find his lucky comb.

Kendall, Logan, and Carlos had chased Nancy all around the Palm Woods until they lost her when she hopped in the elevator, the boys decided to head back to the apartment to stay with James.

"So how are we going to do this?" Asks Logan "This girl is obviously crazy"

"We are going to protect James" States Kendall

"And how are we supposed to do that Kendall? Are we all going to take turns being on James Watch?" Asks Logan

"If that's what we have to do then we will" Responds Kendall as they reach the apartment door and entering the home.

"Guys something's wrong" Says Carlos

"James?" Says Kendall, all boys stare and run in separate directions in search of their missing friend.

James had been through six different hallways and still couldn't find his lucky comb, James was never one to give up, but he was seriously having doubts about finding his lucky comb. Defeated he decides to head back to the apartment when he sees a small black object on the floor.

"There's no way I walked right past it" says James he slowly looks around to see if anyone was around. "Huh guess I did walk right past"

James bends down to pick up the object when he realizes something; he's never been on this floor until now. He quickly jumps back as the apartment door he's kneeling in front of opens to reveal a very happy looking Nancy.

"Wow that worked faster than I thought" States a smiling Nancy as she grabs a hold of James's shirt and pulls him inside.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

James was in pure shock an utter terror "How could I fall for that?!" He thought as he fought off his attacker; kicking, punching, biting, he would do anything to get away from her.

Nancy hadn't expected James to fight back this hard, but that doesn't mean she hadn't thought about it. She smiled as she pulled out a syringe full of drugs that would surely knock out James for a few hours.

"I'm so sorry I have to do this to you James" States Nancy as plunges the needle below James's skin and slowly presses the liquid through the tube and into his body.  
James had heard Nancy say she was sorry to him and suddenly felt an enormous amount of pain in his neck. James lifted his hands towards his neck and pulled out an empty needle.

"Wha … What did you do to me?!" Yells James as he attempts to stand, but finds his legs beginning to wobble, his head began to pound; as the room began to spin, James felt his eyelids become very heavy and was soon engulfed into darkness.

Back at the apartment Kendall, Logan, and Carlos had finally given up on finding James there.

"He's gone!" Yelled Carlos "Nancy has James!"

Logan knew he should attempt to defuse the situation, but how could he when he himself was just as angry, sad, and confused as Carlos was?! "Carlos were not going to let Nancy get away with this"

Carlos just stared, he'd never give up on saving James, but he was lost on what exactly he should do. "I know we won't Logan, but what should we do?" Both boys stared unsure of how to answer

"We" States Kendall as he walks into the apartment "Are going to save James" He states proudly

"And how are we going to do that?" Asks Logan, "We have no idea where James is!"

"We can't just give up Logan!" Yells Carlos "James needs our help!"

"I'm not giving up Carlos; I'm simply stating we have no idea where we should start"

"But we can find out with a simple push of a button" Says Kendall as he reveals Mr. Bitter's laptop.

"You stole Mr. Bitter's laptop?" Says Logan

"How's a laptop going to help us find James?" Asks Carlos

Kendall smiles and opens the laptop to reveal the Palm Woods check in and check out list with their room numbers.

"James is with Nancy right?" Logan and Carlos nod sadly unsure what their friend is getting at.

"Then Nancy must have a room here at the Palm Woods." Says Kendall

Logan froze "How could he not have thought of this?!" He thought as he put his hand on his forehead in frustration "Of Course!" Says Logan

"I don't get how any of this will help us find James" Says Carlos

"Carlos you have to be kidding" Replies Logan unable to hide a smile "How could Carlos not see that the key to finding James was Nancy!" He thought.

"We are going to find Nancy in the computer, get her room number, go there and get James!" Says Kendall

Carlos's eyes widen in understanding "What are we waiting for?" He asks as he sits down next to Kendall and Logan "Let's save James!"

Nancy had just finished binding James to a kitchen chair in layers of silver duct tape, she had decided not to gag James just yet "He's unconscious" She thought "And those gorgeous lips should never be encased in some sticky glue" Nancy took such pride and joy into creating a fancy dinner for James, she had searched online for weeks trying to find out what foods were James's favorites; surprisingly his favorite meal was a tray of freezer fish sticks and tater tots, but that would never do for Nancy. Instead she had bought a breaded cat fish and made a batch of hand-made garlic potatoes, and for desert, James would have none other than a berry pie. She smiled as she set the table and light the last candle.

"Perfect" She thought, her gaze falling on James "Now all you have to do is wake up my love"

It had taken some time to find which room was Nancy's, but Logan knew a computer trick when he saw one. The boys had found Nancy's room and headed out to save James.

"I've never seen this floor before" Says Carlos

"Must be a new addition" Says Logan

"Alright this is it guys" Says Kendall "This is room 666" All the boys stop at the last door and stare at one another.

"You guys ready?" Asks Kendall, both Logan and Carlos nod in agreement as Kendall checks to see is the knob is unlocked "Ok, on the count of three we open the door" Carlos nods in response, but Logan worriedly looks ahead "one … two …"


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Logan was becoming extremely nervous about just barging in on Nancy; I mean this psycho had kidnapped one of his best friends! He also knew that Nancy was suffering from some kind psychotic disorder, making her unpredictable and very dangerous. His mind began to formulate a plan as he heard Kendall begin his count.

"one … "We can't just barge in!" Logan thought "two … "What if she hurts James because of us?!" "Thre … "Stop!" Yelled Logan moving his arm over Kendall's so he couldn't open the door.

"Logan what are you doing?" Asks an angry Kendall and Carlos

"We can't just barge in there guys; she could snap and hurt James!"

"So what else can we do?" Asks Kendall; who was getting annoyed and frustrated

"We have to save James!" yells Carlos

"We will" States Logan as he smiles at his genius "Follow me" Both Kendall and Carlos look from one another and back towards the door to the room their friend was currently being held hostage in.

"This plan had better work Logan" Says Kendall as he slowly turns to follow.

Carlos still faces the door unsure of what to do; he knew Logan's plan would be foolproof because he's Logan! But having to leave James alone with that psycho for another second would kill him inside.

"Don't worry James" Says Carlos as he presses his body up against the door "We'll save you, I promise" with that said Carlos walks away in pursuit of Kendall and Logan.

James had begun to stir awake, he couldn't remember why his head and neck hurt so badly. He flinched as he fluttered his eyes open and was welcomed by a small banquet of lights. James attempted to lift his hands to his throbbing head, but soon realized his hands wouldn't move, panic began to set as James realized his legs wouldn't budge either, he was trapped!

"You finally awake my love?" came a familiar female's voice, an all too familiar voice to James.

"Where … Where am I? James asks; as his eyes begin to get used to their surroundings he begins to see why he can't move, he's taped to a freaking chair!

"What's going on?" He asks as he begins to struggle against the layers of tape keeping him stuck to the chair.

"James, calm down" Says Nancy as she moves to be face-to-face with James "I won't hurt you" She says as she strokes James's hair behind his ears making James angry.

"Don't touch my hair!" He yells Nancy flinches at James's words, the anger in his voice.

"James calm" …

"Don't you dare tell me to calm down!" James spat back

"You kidnapped me!" Yells James as he struggles to free himself. "Let me go Nancy!" Says James "You can't keep me here!"

James glares at a frightened and sad Nancy, he had always hated yelling and hurts people's feelings, especially a girl, but this girl had drugged him, tied him to a chair with duct tape, and had messed up his hair! In James's mind she deserved to be talked to in that way.

Nancy was shocked; she never would have guessed James would talk to anyone in such a way, especially a girl! "Well he'll have to be punished" Thought Nancy as she stared back towards James, her sweet, beautiful, perfect James

"How can I punish someone so gorgeous and special?" As Nancy thought of a punishment she began to see James's attention directed towards the air vents above

"Don't even think about it James" Says Nancy, James's head shoots towards her, his eyes filled with anger.

"This is your last chance to let me go Nancy" Says James

Nancy couldn't help but laugh "Was James threatening her?" She walked towards James slowly and watched the anger once again fill in his eyes.

"Oh James, I'm never going to let you go" Says Nancy as she wraps her arms around a reluctant James "You're mine" Says Nancy as she reaches for the roll of duct tape and turns to face James.

"What are you doing?" James asks

"sshh" Says Nancy as she raises a finger to James's mouth " The time for talking is over James" Says Nancy as she lifts the roll of duct tape to cover James mouth, but is stopped by a loud bang from up above.

Logan had led Kendall and Carlos into apartment 2J and informed the two of his plan to hide in the air vents above Nancy's apartment and wait for the best time to reveal themselves. The boys all agreed on the plan and quickly headed into the vents.

"How much farther is it Logan?" Asks a tired Carlos

"By my calculations it's approximately …

"Logan!" Yells Kendall

"We're almost there guys" Says Logan

"We better be" Says Kendall "It's hot as heck in here"

Logan rolls his eyes at Kendall's outburst "Of course it's hot; it's an air venting system in sunny California" Thought Logan as he slowed to a halt and looked down the air shaft to see James taped to a chair.

"Guys this is it" Whispers Logan as he sees James begin to awaken

"There's James!" Says Carlos

"Thank gosh he's ok" Says Kendall "So what's the plan Logan?"

"We wait until the best time and … Logan stops because he sees Carlos attempting to get James's attention "Carlos what are you doing?" He asks

"What does it look like Logan?" Responds Carlos "I'm trying to let James know were here"

"Carlos we can't risk …

"Wait Logan" Says Kendall "If we let James know were here he could help us"

"How?" Asks Logan "If we attempt to make contact with James, we also risk alerting Nancy"

Kendall looks through the vent to see Nancy sitting in a chair across from James lost in thought.

"Logan she's day dreaming" Says Kendall as points towards Nancy so Logan can see "She hasn't realized that James is waking up"

"Alright fine, but be careful" Says a defeated Logan

"Alright Carlos" Says Kendall "It's all up to you"

Carlos smiles and stares back down at James. "Hang on buddy."


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Carlos whispered James's name through the vent attempting to get some kind of response from his friend, but James just kept searching around the room he was in.

"James, James it's Carlos" Whispers Carlos

"Carlos?" Asks James

"James look up" Says Carlos

"Look up?" Asks James as he lifts his head towards the ceiling "Ok I'm losing it" Says James as he lowers his head to see Nancy still staring into empty space.

Carlos defeated looks towards Kendall and Logan for help; Kendall puts his hand on Carlos's shoulder "You did good bud, let me try" Says Kendall.

Kendall could tell Carlos was beginning to get frustrated that James hadn't believed he was actually there so he decided to take over.

"James up here" Whispered Kendall through the vent earning him another raise of James's head.

"Kendall?" He asked

"Finally!" Thought Kendall "Yeah James it's us" Responded Kendall

"Where's Carlos?" He asked

"Right here bud" Said Carlos as he moved closer to the vent allowing James to see him with Logan right behind.

"Were going to get you out there James" Said Logan

James smiled at his three friends and turned back towards Nancy as she slowly began to re-enter reality.

"Oh no" said James as he turns his attention back to his friends "She's waking up"

"What do we do Kendall?" Asked Carlos

Kendall didn't respond and instead of answering Carlos's question with an answer, he answered with another question "Got anything Logan?"

Logan stared in disbelief, Kendall knows Logan isn't good while under pressure, but he had to do something, he had to think, he had to save James!

"Ok umm James can you lure Nancy under the vent?" He asked

"I'm taped to a chair Logan" James responded a little irritated "How am I supposed to do anything?"

"James calm down" Said Kendall "We'll think of something, but for right now close your eyes and fake to be asleep"

James nodded and smiled as he closed his eyes and let his head once again fall.

"Guys what are we going to do?" Asked Carlos

I don't know Carlos, but were going to get James, ok?" Said Kendall

"But what are we going to do?" Asked Carlos again

"Carlos I don't know ok? But we'll figure it out! "Yelled Kendall

The boys watched as Kendall's outburst awoke Nancy from her thoughts.

Nancy awoke from the most wonderful dream, well technically she wasn't actually asleep but day dreaming and all her dreams included one main subject- James. Nancy stared at the unconscious boy perplexed by all his features as the boy began to awaken.

James knew Logan didn't think as well if he's under pressure so he had begun to make his own plan as he feigned sleep, he decided he would pretend to just barely be waking up and either anger or entice Nancy to come closer to him, all that he had to figure out was how he would send his friends the message of what he was really doing without blowing their cover, he decided the moment Nancy looked away from him he would wink into the vent and turn on the James Diamond charm.

The boys just kept watching as Nancy began to tell James that she's not going to hurt him as she begins playing with his hair, earning her a yell from the pretty boy not to touch his hair.

"He's freaking out guys" Said Carlos in shock

"Carlos, be quiet and calm down or Nancy will hear you" Whispers Logan harshly in Carlos's ear.

The boys watched as James continued to antagonize Nancy and all three were in complete shock as they saw James raise his head to face them and wink.

"Ok did he just wink at us?" Asked Logan

"I think so" Said Kendall

"Uh huh" Responded Carlos in utter confusion

The boys hear James antagonize Nancy one last time and see a shadow coming towards James.

"He's luring Nancy under the vent" Said Logan, the three all smiled and waited for Nancy to come into full view.

"On the count of three" Said Kendall "One"

Carlos smiled "Two"

Logan just stared down at his friend, as he saw Nancy attempting to wrap a layer of duct tape over James's mouth.

"Three" He said as they all jumped through the vents door and into the apartment.

Nancy was about to punish James when she heard a loud sound from up above and peered upwards.

"What the heck?" She said as she saw three distinct human forms drop onto the floor, thinking quickly Nancy grabbed the chair binding James and dragged it as fast as she could into the bathroom and locked the door.

"You guys ok?" Asked Kendall as he fumbled around in the dark in search of a light switch.

"I'm good" Said Carlos as he gets up from the floor.

"Logan?" Asked Kendall

"I'm fine" Came Logan's voice as the lights were turned on.

"Where's James?" Asked Carlos looking around the apartment

"James!" Yelled Kendall

"Kendall!" Yelled James from the bathroom "I'm in the ba … but James was stopped when a hand was planted tightly over his mouth.

"Don't say another word James" Said Nancy "You're mine"

"James, where are you?!" Yelled Carlos, but he received no answer.

"Carlos, this way" Said Logan as the three followed the chairs drag marks leading to the bathroom "He's in here" he states as a loud bang was heard from that direction.

Kendall quickly went for the door knob and wasn't surprised to find it firmly locked

"Alright Carlos" Said Kendall "Break it down"

"On it" Said Carlos as he got into position, but was stopped by a scream from the other side of the door.

"James!" All three boys yelled in unison as they began to hear the sound of water running.

Nancy was slowly coming to the realization that James's friends would never let them be together, they'd take James away from her "No he's mine" She thought as she glanced down at the boy.

"If I can't have him then no one will" Nancy quickly dragged the chair towards the bathtub, pushed it over the rim and into the tub, causing James to wince in pain as his head collides face-first with the hard stone. Nancy quickly got in the tub, lying beside James, beside her James.

"Don't worry James" She said as she saw the fear in James's eyes.

"Were going to be together forever" Said Nancy as she removed her hand from James's mouth and ripped a piece of tape off the roll.

"It won't hurt James, it's just like falling asleep" James's eyes widened as he realized what Nancy was planning to do.

"No!" James screamed as loud as he could before Nancy pressed the ripped tape over his mouth and turned on the water.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Nancy watched how much James fought to get free as the water slowly rose, how much he began to cry, how much his eyes begged and pleaded with her not to do this.

"Just let go James" Said Nancy as she began playing with his hair; Nancy began to hear the cries of James's friends trying so desperately to get their friend to respond to them.

"We'll see one another in heaven" Said Nancy as she rested her hands a top his head and watched his fear grow as she began to push James under the water.

"Tell me that sounds not what I think it is" Said Kendall as he looked towards his two friends for an answer, but received nothing but blank stares and forming tears.

The boys all stared as the sounds of thrashing waters, mumbled cries and faint bubbles could be heard. Panic began to take over the boys as they all yelled, screamed, and begged for James to respond.

"He's not responding!" Cried Carlos, as he backed away and began repeatedly smashing into the door in an attempt to make it open.

Kendall and Logan began kicking, punching, anything they could at the door to make it open, but the door wouldn't budge.

"Why won't this door open?!" Cried Kendall as he began to lose strength but continued with all his smite "We have to save James!"

Logan quickly backed away and began using math to see where the doors weak spot was

"Carlos aim for very middle!" He yelled "Kendall you aim for the top, and I got bottom" The two boys nodded and they all took their positions across the apartment.

"I'll go first" Said Logan as he backed his feet against the wall to get better lift of speed and bolted towards the door, smacking the bottom half.

"You're next Kendall" Yelled Logan groggily

Kendall nodded and dashed towards the door, smacking into the top half with everything he had. He walked to Logan and they both stared at Carlos.

"You can do it Carlos!" They both yelled as the water from the bathroom began leaking from underneath the door.

Carlos nodded and smacked his helmet "For James" He thought as he flew from the wall, and with the strength of six men, Carlos tore right through door.

All three boys ran inside and found their friend still tied to the chair; lying in the bathtub was an unmoving James, next to an unmoving Nancy whose eyes rest wide open.

Kendall quickly lifted James from the bathtub and freed him from the chair.

"He's not breathing!" Yelled Kendall, as he desperately searched for a pulse "Logan, help him!" He yelled

Logan quickly came next to Kendall and began searching for a pulse, when he didn't find one, he began doing CPR.

"One, two, three, one, two, three, Logan repeated as he pushed on James's chest "Come on James!" He began to yell "Breathe!"

As Logan worked on James, Kendall went to Carlos who stood there motionless as he stared at the unmoving James; Kendall who had no idea what to say, just sat there holding Carlos in his arms.

"Someone call the police!" Yelled Logan "We need an ambulance NOW!"

After a few minutes of attempting CPR Logan turned to face his friends, tears falling rapidly from his eyes.

"I … I "Is all Logan could say as the three boys began to sob, the paramedics walked in.

"Help him please!" Yelled Carlos "Bring James back!" He screamed "Bring James back to us!"

The paramedics turned their attention to the girl that still laid in the bath tub.

"She did this!" Yelled Carlos "Don't help her, help James!" The paramedics stared at the small Latino, and the two other boys.

The paramedics walked over to James, and placed two fingers upon James's neck and sighed "I'm sorry boys, but your friends …

"You have to help James" Said Logan sadly "Please, just try" He begged

"Please I know James is a fighter, please you have to try!" Kendall began to yell

The paramedics could tell that this boy was long gone, but they couldn't sit there and listen to his friends beg them to bring the boy back.

"Ok, we'll try" Said one of the paramedics as he pulled out two paddles and slowly rubbed them together.

"Clear" He yelled as he pressed them to James's chest, causing his body to shake.

"Again" said the paramedic "Clear" he said again as he pressed the paddles to James's chest once more.

With each failed attempt the boys would jump and begin to cry, Carlos jumped from Kendall's arms and moved to James's side holding his hand.

"Come back James" He begged "Come back to us"

He began to cry "We need you James!"

Kendall, Logan and the paramedics only stared at the young boy, but soon Logan began to join in and held James's other hand.

The paramedics decided now was the best time to see to the young girl and headed for the bathtub.

"James we can't live without you"

"We need our self-centered, mirror and comb loving pretty boy back" Said Logan as he began to cry.

"Please come back to us James!" Both Logan and Carlos yelled

Kendall slowly approached his friend's; he couldn't believe how blue James's skin and lips were.

"James" said Kendall as he began to move James's hair from his face.

"We need you buddy, Katie needs you, mom needs you" Kendall began wiping away the tears.

"EVERYONE NEEDS YOU JAMES!" Yelled Kendall, as he let all of his mixed emotions out into the open.

Logan was about to release James's hand to comfort Kendall when he felt a slight squeeze hold his fingers in place.

"James?" He asked "Are you holding my hand?" both Kendall and Carlos stared at Logan in shock.

"James, if you can hear us can you squeeze Carlos's hand?" Asked Kendall, all three boys turned their attention to James's other hand awaiting their sign.

Logan stared and began to cry as the slight squeeze he had felt moments before slowly disappears "I think James just let go"

"NO!" Screams Carlos "James don't give up, squeeze my hand, please just squeeze my hand!" Carlos began to cry and grabbed James's other hand.

"James don't leave me!" He yelled "You can't leave me; I never got the chance to tell you!"

Both Kendall and Logan looked at Carlos perplexed by his statement, when the boys heard the paramedics yell.

"She's back" They said as Nancy began to cough violently "Just keep calm sweetheart, you're safe now" Said a paramedic

"It's not fair!" Yelled Logan "She killed our friend, but she gets to come back?!" he says as he points a finger towards Nancy.

"Calm down son" Say the paramedics "We need to get this girl to the hospital"

Kendall stood, unable to hold back his anger any longer "She's the one who did this to James!" He yelled as he points towards his still unmoving friend

"She should be the one that's dead, not James! James never hurt anyone, he was living out his dream of being a pop star when that psycho bitch came into his life, kidnapped, and now murdered him! She tied him to a fucking chair and drowned him! SHE DID THIS! Yelled Kendall as he walked up to James and fell to the ground

"SHE TOOK JAMES FROM US!"

Kendall felt a slight touch on his arm and went to pull away from whoever was touching him when he faintly heard a weak voice; he looked down to see James's finger slightly moving.

"James!" He yelled "Fight it James!" Kendall looked towards the two shocked paramedics, then back to Logan and Carlos. Kendall felt a tiny bit of warmth returning to James's fingers.

"He's alive!" He yelled "James is alive!"


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

The paramedics were in utter shock, the boy who had just been dead not even five minutes ago was once again breathing.

"We need to get them both into the ambulance fast" One paramedic left the room and returned shortly after with two gurneys.

"You take the girl, I got the boy" The paramedic nodded and lifted Nancy unto the gurney and wheeled her down the hall.

The boys all stared as James was placed in an awaiting ambulance and was driven to the hospital.

"I can't believe we did it" Said Logan while crying tears of joy

"We brought back James" Said Carlos

"Yeah" Thought Kendall "We brought James back from the dead" He smiled and turned to his friends

"Well what are we waiting for? Let's go to the hospital" The three boys all ran to the car Gustavo bought them and headed for the hospital. The guys were sitting at the hospital for a good two hours until they finally heard the name they'd been dying to hear

"Family for James Diamond?" Asked an old man, wearing scrubs and a pair of plastic gloves.

"That's us" Said Kendall as he walked towards the doctor as Carlos and Logan trailed behind unsure of what the doctor would say.

"Well I've got to say that this is the first time we have ever had someone whose been dead for an extended period of time come back, but you boys are very lucky, James has a minor concussion and a few bumps and bruises, but the real problem is James's lungs, his lungs were full of so much water that it defies all of science for him to still be breathing"

Logan was the first to speak "Is James going to be ok doctor?"

"He should be dead, James is very lucky to still be alive, but he should make a full recovery as soon as we remove all the water"

"Thank you doctor" Said Kendall

"Can we see James?" Asked Carlos

"James is asleep right now, but I see no reason why you couldn't see him" Said the Doctor "I have to go, but if you have any questions or concerns please ask" He said as he grabbed a chart and walked away.

"Let's go see James" Said Carlos as he headed towards James's room excitedly

"You know Kendall, Carlos never told us what it was he wanted to tell James" Said Logan

Kendall smiled "Well now he'll have to" The two laughed and picked up their speed to catch up with Carlos.

Carlos had run all the way to James's room, he couldn't wait to see James! As he approached the door he could see James through a tiny window; James was asleep lying in a bed under the covers, his skin was beginning to change back to its normal tan and his lips were now a light pink color.

Carlos entered the room slowly and quietly to allow James to remain asleep, he made his way to a chair sitting next to the bed. Carlos held James's hand and rested his head on James's shoulder; before he fell asleep Carlos whispered three words into James's ear.

"I love you"

Kendall and Logan had just made it to James's room and saw Carlos asleep on James's shoulder, his hand holding James's, a peaceful smile on his face.

"I think I know what Carlos wanted to say to James" Said Kendall, Logan nodded and they both decided they would leave to two to be alone.

James awoke in a hospital bed, he hadn't remembered how exactly he'd gotten there, but he knew he was safe. He turned slowly and realized that Carlos was resting his head on his shoulder and they were holding hands.

"Umm Carlos?" Asked James as he shook the Latinos head "Wake up Carlitos"

Carlos awoke with a start and proceeded to fall off the bed. "Sorry James, I came to visit you and I guess I fell asleep" He said hoping James wouldn't ask the reason they'd been holding hands.

"You fell asleep on my shoulder and holding my hand?" Responded James, a small smile appearing on his face.

"Ok James" Said Carlos "You got me" Carlos stared at James but didn't say a word.

"Carlos, why are you staring at me?" Asked James

"James I just … Carlos began

"Yes?" Asked James

"I am …" Carlos couldn't do it, he couldn't tell James that he loved him. "I am really glad you're ok James" James didn't seem convinced at first, but finally he gave Carlos "The James Diamond Smile"

"Thanks Carlitos"

It had been a few days since the incident, James hardly seemed to be affected by it, he was still the same-old James who loved Cuda products, looking at himself in the mirror, and tanning by the pool, but James would never talk about his kidnapping and attempted-murder, he also never spoke a single word about Nancy. He just wanted all the hurt, confusion, fears, and paranoia to vanish.

Kendall, Carlos, and Logan had different reactions towards the ordeal. The three would always keep a sharp eye on their fans, especially James's; the three would always be there for James when he needed them, if he had any nightmares, or when he just needed someone to talk to. They were determined to never have to lose their James again.

Nancy had soon been released from the hospital and charged with kidnapping and attempted-murder, she was sentenced to 15-20 years in prison, but she never stopped thinking of her James, every night she would sing herself to sleep with BTR's song.

"World Wide."

"Soon my love, we'll be together forever." Nancy smiled as she drifted off into a heavenly sleep, a sleep she knew her James would her star. "We'll be together soon James" Nancy smiled unable to hide her excitement "very, very soon."


End file.
